


Happy Tears

by MrsCharmant



Series: Femslash February '20 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCharmant/pseuds/MrsCharmant
Summary: Naomi misses Sam. And Seven misses Sam, too.
Relationships: Seven Of Nine/Samantha Wildman
Series: Femslash February '20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620544
Kudos: 16





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S5, Ep5, Once Upon a Time. Not betaed.

When Sam, Tom, and Tuvok had disappeared, Seven had fallen into her work on trying to find them. They had finally tracked their trail to an M-Class planetoid, due to Seven's work. Chakotay had assembled away teams and she had originally been wanting to go with them, to try her best to find Sam, but Neelix had showed up and given Seven a rude awakening. He told her that Naomi had been terribly sad and missing her mom and, to Seven’s surprise, Seven. Neelix then had followed her to Sam’s quarters and told her to keep Naomi occupied as he went to the Bridge to get more information on the rescue efforts. 

She had stepped into the quarters was nearly tackled by Naomi as she charged at Seven and wrapped her in a hug. Seven felt wetness soak into the thick fabric wrapping around her abdomen. She had dropped to her knees and held Naomi as she cried even more, feeling the loneliness of missing her mom. 

“It will be ok Naomi. Your mom will be home soon. I will make sure the moment she steps back onto this ship we will be back to her side.” She pulled Naomi into her lap as she scooted to the wall. “She loves you, Naomi. I know that she is just waiting until you can be back into her arms.”

A loud sniff. “Do you know if she is ok?”

“I do not.” Seven stated. “But I can feel in my heart that she is ok.”

“Do you love her?” Naomi said still crying, but her tears became lighter.

“I-“ Seven paused and ran her hand through Naomi’s hair, untangling knots as she went. “I have not known love before, but I believe what I feel for Sam is a form of love. Another form of love I feel is maternal love. For you.” She pressed a kiss onto Naomi’s forehead, just to the left of her spikes. 

Naomi giggled through layers of tears. “I love you too, Seven. And I know Mom loves you as well. She always talks of how smart you are and how much knowledge of like, everything, you have. She keeps all of the things you make her on her dresser. She knows you don’t like to eat but she appreciates the effort you give while trying new things.” Naomi wiped her tears on the shoulder of Seven’s biosuit. 

She pulled Seven’s prosthetic hand over to her and traced the lines of metal going up her hand and disappearing under her sleeve. Naomi held tighter onto Seven’s hand as she tried to gently pull her hand away. “You know she loves your implants; she says they highlight your beauty. She says they make you look prettier compared to if you had none. She knows that you don’t like them as she says that you fell that they represent destruction, but she feels like they represent your strength. Your strength to overcome. Mom really loves you Seven.”

Seven felt tears drip down the right side of her face. “Thank you, Naomi. I miss her, very much.”

Naomi settled into Seven’s lap more and pulled Seven’s arms around herself as she fell asleep. She was tired from crying and just wanted to wake up and see Sam again. “I miss her too.”

Seven tightened her arms around Naomi and rested her own head on Naomi’s head and tried to rest and wait for news.

“Neelix to Seven of Nine.” 

Seven was jolted out of her sleep and found that Naomi was still asleep in her arms. She tapped her combadge and quietly answered. “Seven here, be quiet because Naomi is sleeping.”

“Seven, they got her. She’s in sickbay getting patched up. Everything is okay now, just some easily fixable injuries.” Neelix paused. “She’s home now. Neelix out.”

Seven’s heart was beating so loud she felt it would wake Naomi. She stood up with Naomi still wrapped around her, sleeping. Her mind raced as she left Sam’s quarters and quickly headed to sickbay.

‘Injuries? What kind of injuries? For all of them or just Sam.’ 

She stepped into the turbolift. “Sickbay.” Seven lightly grasped Naomi’s arms and gently shook her awake. “Naomi, wake up. Sam is home. Your mom is here.”

“Mom?” Naomi’s groggy voice whispered out. “Where is she?”

“She is in Sickbay. She’s alright now, just getting checked out.” 

Seven stepped out of the turbolift and walked to the sickbay doors, barely breaking in her stride as the doors opened. She spotted Sam on the furthest biobed, speaking with the Captain. She saw as Sam turned her head and her eyes met with Seven’s and they lit up like a solar flare. 

“Seven! Naomi!” Sam struggled to sit up on the bed and sat up with Janeway’s help.  
Seven rushed over to Sam and immediately wrapped her arm around her and Naomi did the same. She felt Janeway move away and then her senses were filled with medical information and the feel of Sam. She was alright, heart rate elevated, but alright. She smelled the medical bay’s sterilized smell mixed with Sam’s honey and mint perfume and Naomi’s baby smell. 

‘Home. It smelled like home.’ Seven thought.

“I’m so glad you’re ok mom.” Naomi muffled voice rose for the middle of their hug. 

“I missed you as well Sam.” Seven looked into Sam’s eyes. “I love you.”

Sam’s bright eyes lined with tears, as she gave a small laugh and leaned into Seven. “I love you too.”

Their lips met and they both tasted tears. 

And they were finally happy tears.


End file.
